


Electric love

by rexdangerflex



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Gay Sex, Kinky sex, M/M, they get interrupted because i write that into all my nsfw fanfics i think that’s comedy gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Quackerjack walks in on Megavolt during his... alone time. The two get a bit freaky.
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Electric love

Quackerjack had been to Megavolt’s a couple of times. You’d think as the fearsome four they would all live together, but no, they all like their individual places. Megavolt happened to live in an abandoned lighthouse though. Bushroot had sent Quackerjack to Megavolt’s place to get him for a meeting to discuss new plans. Quackerjack was about ¾ of the way up the stairs to the top of the lighthouse when he began to hear a voice. Was Megavolt talking to himself? He stepped up some more until he could make out the voice. He heard Megavolt moaning, and the soft sound of a bed creaking.

“Hnn.. Ughhh… Q-Quackerjack… haahh..” Quackerjack’s eyes went wide and he stopped as he heard his name being moaned. “FFffuuuck, oh fuck me Quackerjack, hhnn, I love you..” Quackerjack was close to the entrance to the top now and he peered inside the room. Megavolt was laying on his back on his bed, his shirt still on and his pants pulled down a little, his dick in hand. He was thrusting up and groaning Quackerjack’s name.

“Megavolt?” Quackerjack stepped out into the room, revealing himself. Megavolt screamed and fell off his bed, quickly pulling his blanket off and onto him to cover himself.  
“What are you doing here?!”

“You...love me?” Quackerjack asked. Megavolt was about to speak but stopped. He looked down, embarrassed, blushing.

“Uh… um, yeah..” Quackerjack walked over to Megavolt and hugged him. The two sat on the floor hugging for a couple of seconds before breaking and slamming their mouths together. They kissed passionately on the floor and a little too long and broke apart, both panting. “Quackerjack you...you like me?”

“Well yeah Megavolt, you’re my best friend. I’ve had feelings for you for awhile. Do you wanna…?” Megavolt nodded eagerly and the two got onto the bed, pushing the blankets aside. Megavolt reached for the side of his bed for a bottle of lube. He pulled out a vibrator as well.

“You wanna use this?” He asked, and Quackerjack nodded his head. Megavolt laid on his back, Quackerjack looming over him. Megavolt blushed, and Quackerjack smirked. He leaned down to kiss Megavolt’s neck, making his partner shudder. He began to kiss Megavolt again, deeply and passionately, and ran a hand up Megavolt’s shirt. Megavolt whined at the feeling of being touched, wanting more. 

Quackerjack broke the kiss to sit back up again and reached for the bottle of lube. Quackerjack coated his hand with it, and pulled Megavolt’s pants down to his knees along with his boxers. They looked at each other as Quackerjack slowly inserted one finger. Megavolt bit his lip, biting back a moan as Quackerjack spread him apart. When he was done with his prep work, he pulled his own pants down and coated his shaft with lube. He stroked it a couple of times, letting the precum out. He positioned himself at the entrance of Megavolt, about to insert himself, but stopped. He stared at Megavolt.

“What are you doing?? Quackerjack??” Quackerjack smirked and reached his hand down to stroke Megavolt’s face. 

“I have a few requests… before we do this.”

“Ookay.. What?” Megavolt asked.

“I want you to choke me, like wrap your legs around my neck while I fuck you. And moan my name, beg for me. I love that. Make as much noise as you want, Sparky. Just beg for me and choke me.” Megavolt nodded furiously and wrapped his legs around Quackerjack’s neck. 

“Be gentle at first..okay? I’ve never done this before..please.”

“You haven’t? Aw Megavolt...you’re adorable.” This made Megavolt blush.

“I love you.” Quackerjack began to slowly insert himself, and Megavolt winced at the pain. He pulled out and inserted again slowly, he did this a couple of times before Megavolt began to make noise, indicating that it felt good. He sped up a little, thrusting into the other villain in a rhythmic pattern. Megavolt let out shaking moans and squeals, but made little effort of squeezing his legs around Quackerjack. He only made noise, holding most of it back, and did no begging. Quackerjack slowed down a little until he pulled out completely, and Megavolt sat up a little, alarmed.

“Quackerjack, why’d you pull out?!” He screamed.

“Beg.”

“Ohh, I don’t...want to… I’m embarrassed to make any sound.” They sat there for a few seconds, Megavolt getting anxious from being empty.

“F-fine...Quacky. Please just do it.”

“Hm? Do what?”

“Fuck...fuck me”

“Hm?” Quackerjack said again, smirking.

“P..please fuck me Quacky, please! Please fill me and fuck me hard, fuck me hard!” Quackerjack suddenly thrust into him, hard, and Megavolt let out a sharp gasp.Quackerjack pounded into him, holding his arms down on the bed. 

Megavolt let out delicious moans and begs, “faster!” and “fuck me please!” The little bells on the end of Quackerjack’s hat were jingling like crazy. Their moans and the sound of the bed creaking loudly filled the top of the lighthouse. Megavolt tightened his legs around Quackerjack’s neck, and he made a loud grunt. With one final thrust, Quackerjack came in Megavolt. He began to pull out and he heard Megavolt whine. 

“I haven’t came yet Quackerjack, don’t leave me.”

“It’s okay Megsy, I have an idea.” He pulled out all the way and reached for the vibrator, covering it in lube before sticking it into Megavolt. He looked at Megavolt’s still standing shaft as he pulled up his pants. He flicked the vibrator on and Megavolt let out a groan. Taking Megavolt’s dick in his hands, he licked it, and began to go up and down. Megavolt moaned happily as he felt the vibrator in his ass and the other villain on his shaft. Suddenly, they heard voices.

“Megavolt? Quackerjack? Are you guys here? It’s been like an hour since we sent Quackerjack to-” Bushroot’s sentence stopped as he and liquidator stood in the entrance to the room, staring at the two on the bed.

“Quackerjack? Megavolt? You guys are- You guys are fucking and you didn’t even invite us?!” 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I wrote this back in November of 2019 so uh. Sorry if anything like, sucks or whatever (pun intended)


End file.
